conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Foreign Relations Between Everett
Countries United States of America The Union of Everett and United States maintain good relations which have grown significantly since the end of the Bush administration and the beginning of the Obama administration. From 2003 until 2008, Everett and the U.S. maintained extremely cold relations as the Bush regime reluctantly surrendered the original fifteen states of the Union of Everett to become their own nation and the two dozen other states that followed. George W. Bush had frequently spoke out against the Union of Everett and its policies including LGBT rights, anti-right wing and anti-Christian policies. On multiple occasions, the Union of Everett and United States neared points of war including during the ousting of U.S. and coalition forces from Iraq and Iraqistan and during the 2007 Tennessee uprising which involved nearly 3,500 right wing Nazists who came from the United States to wage the acts of war and terrorism on Decataur County, Tennessee including nealry 150 detained suspects found to be U.S. Army, National Guard or Marines soldiers. After an investigation, the U.S. government was cleared from potential charges relating to the 150 suspects, who were found to be acting on their own accord. The U.S. and Everett also neared a state of war following U.S. Air Force exercises over Everetti airspace which including RQ-170 Sentinel drones thought to be spying on Everetti military facilities. On one occasion, the Union of Everett shot down an American F-15 with an Everett Air Force F-22 Raptor after the F-15 flew over Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio. With the election of President Barak Obama, Obama's first goal of the administration was to warm relations with the Union of Everett. During the 2008 elections, President Spencer supported to Obama campaign and following his inauguration, Spencer and Obama had met multiple times, discussing new national policy in the United States and joint cooperation between the two countries. On several occasions, President Spencer announced her support for Obama's policies in new legislature including Universal Healthcare and LGBT rights related laws. (Current FW Point of Divergence) Following the capture and later execution of Osama bin Laden, Obama had famously noted in a press speech that "Justice has been done." and the Obama administration and Spencer administration began efforts to prepare for withdrawl from Afghanistan and Pakistan. Currently, President Spencer has announced support for Obama's re-election in the United States for a second term as U.S. President. President Spencer has been notable for her comments in the press against Republican candidates for President in openly bashing and calling out the candidates for their policies and beliefs including comments targeting Michelle Bachmann especially and Herman Cain, Rick Santorum and Rick Perry. Likewise, Republican candidates have expressed hateful opinions of the Union of Everett and President Spencer including Michelle Bachmann's several anti-gay comments targeting President Spencer herself, referring to Spencer as the leader of the Gay Agenda and bashing Spencer's announced lesbianism in February 2012. After Bachmann dropped out of the race, Spencer began to target and lash out at Rick Santorum, targeting his extreme radical right wing views and stating "he is the greatest single threat to American liberty since World War II's Axis powers." Recent U.S. legislation targeting contraception and health care as well as threats of targeting the rights of women to employment and care for use of contraception medications or other medical practices, notably outraged Spencer throughout February and March 2012. While Spencer currently heavily supports Barack Obama for the 2012 U.S. elections, the Spencer administration has provided support to Ron Paul, a lesser known Republican Presidential candidate, in his goal to become the running candidate for President against Obama. When questioned why Everett would support Ron Paul and Obama, Spencer stated, "Ron Paul is the lesser of the Republican conservative evils and at least if he achieves getting into office, the United States won't be as fucked." Israel The Union of Everett has maintained a policy of aligning with Israel as a vital ally in the War on Terrorism. After Everett's independence, Spencer had chosen a selection of key important countries to start new relations with including Israel. In 2005, the Union of Everett and Israel began joint operations in the Middle East against terror groups such as HAMAS in the Gaza Strip and Hezbollah in Lebanon. Everetti Militant Forces teams worked with Israeli IDF special forces in combating terrorists until 2007 when the Union of Everett had deployed troops and droids into Iraq to aid Iraqistan cede from Iraq, declare independence and fight against Al Qaeda and Iranian and Syrian supported Jihadists. By the summer of 2007, the Iraqistan War broke out when Iraqistan declared war on Iran following an Iranian espionage and terror cell funding incident in eastern Iraqistan. Intelligence showed Iran's intent to destabilize Iraqistan. The Union of Everett sided with Iraqistan and declared war on Iran resulting in the Syrian declaration of war on Iraqistan and Union of Everett. For a few months Iraqistan and Everett fought until Hezbollah in Lebanon threatened to launch attacks against Israelis. The Union of Everett declared war on Lebanon and for a week, joint Everetti and Israeli special forces and air strikes pounded Lebanese targets until droid forces had extinguished large amounts of Hezbollah terrorists. Israel declared an occupation period of Lebanon with Everetti support. Israel later annexed Lebanon to stabilize the country from Hezbollah rule. The Union of Everett continued to support Israeli operations in Lebanon and later a war against Gaza Strip's HAMAS in 2009 after a multitude of rocket attacks against Israeli civilians. Israeli ground forces and air strikes working jointly with Everetti droids and Air Force fought HAMAS until a large portion of HAMAS members suffered losses. Gaza Strip underwent a period of occupation while Everetti and Israeli special forces weeded out remaining HAMAS terrorists. Gaza Strip was released to Palestinian Authority control three months later in exchange for Palestine's agreement to take over and maintain authority of Gaza Strip from future HAMAS rule. The destruction of Hezbollah and HAMAS ensured Israeli security and superiority in the Middle East and in the long run into 2011 eased tensions with the loss of two major terror cells in the region. The stabilization of Iraqistan as well and later Security Alliance formation strengthened ties between Everett and Israel. The establishment of a Lebanese Democratic government and elections resulted in an Everett negotiated release of Lebanon from Israeli control, forming the new Republic of Lebanon. The Union of Everett worked with Israeli President Naomi Ivry to form an official Democratic government in Gaza Strip and West Bank and formed an independent Palestinian state. This was among to largest hardships in the Mid East peace process under the Spencer administration. United Kingdom The United Kingdom and Everett are currently on good terms despite comments made by President Spencer regarding the UK's stance on self defense rights and censorship of protesters' right to speak out against Scientology during the world wide Chanology protests of 2008. The United Kingdom has also been the target of Everetti criticism when the United Kingdom announced support for the G8 Summit's ACTA agenda which would legalize the randomized illegal search and seizure of electronic devices at airport security checkpoints in the attempt to crack down on media piracy. The United Kingdom, among other governments such as Sweden, the United States and Australia have been targets of harsh criticism from President Spencer in 2011 when WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange was arrested in the UK and charged with sex offense crimes from Sweden. Spencer called out the random charges as "a conspiracy to shut up dissent and silence opposition to government and censor free speech, press, and access to information". In retaliation to the UK's attempt to shut down and blacklist WikiLeaks, the Everetti government mirrored the site several times and formed two .gov domains that were dedicated to providing free access to public information and databases and statistics on human rights globally known as dissent.gov and knowyourregime.gov. Several UK politicians have spoken in favor of things Everett has pointed out and made attempts to defend Julian Assange before his unexplained disappearance in the summer of 2011. The Union of Everett and United Kingdom maintain military cooperation through NATO and have only once worked together during the 2011 Libyan revolution during the UN mandated NATO operations. During Everett's invasion of Somalia in 2009, the United Kingdom provided naval support. Russia The Union of Everett and Russia have COMPLETE People's Republic of China The Union of Everett and China have very cold relations as a result of Everett's alliance with Taiwan and official view of non-recognition of the Communist regime as the valid leadership of mainland China. The Union of Everett officially recognizes Taiwanese Republic of China as the valid Chinese leadership. On multiple occasions, Everett has condemned China for its cyber spy attacks on the Union of Everett and United States and China's human rights crisis and abuse of citizenship. Everett has likewise retaliated against Chinese cyber attacks and spy incidents by spying and launching cyber attacks back at Chinese government funded hacker groups and Chinese intelligence systems and networks. Currently China and the Union of Everett face a cyber Cold War with hacker groups and cyber warfare fighting back and forth through government funded groups on both sides of the conflict resulting in significant damages to Chinese systems and repeated cyber terror attacks against major civilian websites such as Facebook, Yahoo!, Google and Myspace by retaliating Chinese hackers. China's intelligence services have suffered major losses and down time on several occasions from unknown cyber strikes, claimed by China to be led by the Union of Everett federal government. The presence of Everetti naval vessels in Taiwanese waters and the economic, political and military support of the Taiwanese by Everett has led to regional tensions in the South China Sea and Taiwanese region. The Union of Everett lists the People's Republic Communist government in Everetti Department of Homeland Security warnings as a state sponsor of terrorism. Saudi Arabia The Union of Everett officially severed all ties with Saudi Arabia in 2010 causing significant economic damage to the Saudi economy. With the widespread use of fusion cell and HES vehicles, Everett's policy was to buy oil from Norway, the United States, Iraqistan and Canada. The reason for the sudden severance was in retaliation to a report that the Saudi government had executed a man for practicing so called "sorcery" and later had punished a young girl with 90 lashes for using a cell phone in school. Following the severing of ties, President Spencer lashed out at Saudi Arabia's government for supporting the "mass abuse of women and children and a genocide against homosexuals and non-Muslims such as Wiccans and other non-Abrahamic religions." Following a speech at the United Nations building in the UN where a Saudi prince spoke out against the Union of Everett being run by a woman and usurping authority over men, Spencer had assaulted the prince in a lobby, knocking the prince out and followed the strike by spitting on him. The prince had reportedly lost a molar tooth as well. The incident was the first time a head of state had physically assaulted another head of state. The result was severe tensions between the Union of Everett and Saudi Arabia and a shocking and significant rise in public support of Spencer among the youth, homosexual communities, military troops and feminist movements. As more incidents occurred in Saudi Arabia regarding executions of gays and abuse of women, Spencer continued to lash out against the country. Before the capture and execution of Osama bin Laden in May 2011, bin Laden had made a declaration for Muslims to kill President Spencer in retaliation for disgracing Islam by assaulting a prince of the Holy Land. Nearly a month after bin Laden's declaration, an Arab man was shot by Presidential Militant Forces guard after he attempted to assassinate Spencer from a rooftop in Everett City with an sniper rifle. Security Agents on board an UH-60 Secret Service helicopter shot the suspect after the man fired a round at Spencer's motorcade Humvee One. Afghanistan Pakistan Somalia Cuba Venezuela Palestine Mexico Canada Germany France Japan North Korea South Korea Organizations Category:Union of Everett